Hacklegend of the light and darkness dragon
by Lord Synchron
Summary: this is a story of a boy who signs up to the world just like any other, until he meets a strange character who changes his perception on himself and life in general all together.
1. Chapter 1

**Deneb Steps into "the world"**

The orange Altimit Os screen was shining at me through my FMD. I selected the E-mail icon and read the terms of use sent to me by CC corp.

_Now to create my character_

I selected the world and chose register. A character creation screen popped up and a dark silhouette of a character was too left of a menu, I presumed for crating my character.

I selected the top option which was Class. I looked down the list of options and decided to be a Wavemaster as they seemed to be pretty handy at using magic and their abilities may be a key asset in the future. The dark silhouette had now become what was the default Wavemaster look. Next I had to pick my "wave". As a Wavemaster all the waves were highlight meaning I could select any of them (Fire, water, wind, earth, thunder, wood and darkness) They all had pretty cool abilities, and all came with really cool markings. The dark wave seemed to have the best abilities for me.

_**Wave: **__dark_

_Dark gives you and increase of your sp by 10% and gives you extra defence against wood and thunder spells_

The markings on my character now changed to black and wrapped around my characters arms like a jagged snake. I had one marking on my face on the left cheek like a lightning bolt.

After this I had to choose my appearance. I chose wild looking white hair and gave my character calm looking purple eyes. His face looked handsome and aged but looked young all the same. I made him tall too so that I seemed more important when standing in a crowd and could be noticed.

Next I had to pick his outfit. Seen as though I picked the Darkness wave I decided to go for the dark look. There was so much to choose from but because this will be a permanent look I decided to spend some time selecting my characters outfit…

After about 15 minutes of clothes swapping I finally got a look I liked.

My outfit was a pair of goggles on my head with blue lenses just above my eyes. My top was a sleeveless jacket that resembled an old colonial coat, on my arms I wore fingerless black leather gloves which stretched up to my elbows held on with straps.

I picked some kind of adventurer boots and my trousers were basic pair with leather dagger holsters running up one leg.

Next was a name. I was into astronomy and decided to name my character after a star. I went through many names including Albireo and Centauri but eventually I came to Deneb and the name accepted. Registration complete. I logged into the delta server and stared out at full of anticipation and wonder, wonder at what will happen on my journey into "The World."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out over . THe town was bursting with players buying,selling, trading and also chatting about their everyday lives. I walked down the stairs in front of the chaos gate only to be walked into by a baldemaster named Uriah, i panicked thinking he would complain but he merely smiled and warped through the chaos gate after mumbling his key words.  
As I walked up to a bride that crossed over the river in town I saw a girl looking very anxious trying her best to ask from help in Japanese, well if you could call it that, but was saying phrases like "may I ask for your nose" and "I help me in." Feeling sorry for her and approached and asked  
"do you speak English?" she just nodded  
"hello I'm Deneb I think you need help." I said trying to look like a hero.  
"I would appreciate that" she said in English. Then to my surprise...  
"Me and my friend were supposed to meet here on the Japanese server but I lost him in the crowd." she said it so fast that even me with my top of the class English couldn't understand  
"slow down" i said patting her on the shoulder.  
"Now explain again please." i said calmly, she calmed down and re-explained her situation.  
"You're Kidding I just saw him go through the Chaos gate."  
"really!?" she said in Japanese to my amazement.  
"You mean you saw Uriah! Wow can you take me to him?" she screamed in excitement, still speaking Japanese.  
"Of course I even know where he gated too." I said proudly  
"WOW! You're amazing" she said hugging me  
"where did he go?"  
".HOLY GROUND"

I emerged in an empty zone there was a lake and a mere church in this field.

"HMMPH he's not here lets try somewhere else kosame"

"ok" but as we were about to warp a giant monster exploded out of the church drenched in

blood locked in combat with a player.

"It's Uriah" cried kosame pointing to the red speck attacking the beast. They watched the battle

Continue till eventually the beast fell after a blow to the face, the beast collapsed from a lack of

strength destroying the church. The warrior landed on the bridge

and walked towards me and Kosame, who were observing him, I readied his staff, but this

strange player ignored me and just past, commanding Kosame too follow.

"Bye Deneb and thanks...." said kosame turning too leave. They both warped.

"Hmmm I should log off for the day" I thought, I selected log out and left the zone, the church

still in ruins and the beast still there.

I returned to Mac Anu, two players walked by talking of a strange new weapon the game creators had introduced in the new update, I pondered on the weird events at "hidden,forbidden,holy ground" and decided to sit under a tree on the waters edge. I typed "/emote:sleep" to show my resting hoping that people would ignore me because I had too much to think about.

While this is happening I removed the headset and headed downstairs to make a cup of tea. When I returned I found a crowd of people around my character Rping that he was a drunk or dead. Many trade screens were up offering me small amounts of money like I was a homeless player or something. Very angrily I declined them all and told them to "go away" as I decided that Rping myself would be rather fun. Besides I got noticed for the first time in my life by complete strangers, maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. Well that's what I wanted them to think. You see I was waiting for the two that had left discussing a rare item when he arrived back from the church earlier that day.

Suddenly I spotted a small bag on the floor, it was a coin purse, I took a quick look around to see if anyone else had spotted it. Then I noticed a tall blonde character walking towards it. Quickly I activated a spell and telegrabbed the bag for my own. It was packed full of cash, I realised that a very high level player must have dropped it, but for now I was loaded the tall blonde character approached my looking very, very angry.

I noticed the blonde figures hand edging for his sword.  
"I don't need it anyway I was just checking to see if it was yours" I lied quickly handing the character his money  
"so what's your name?" I asked

"Names Strife what's urs little man?" he replied in a lazy tone, clearly waiting for an apology.

"Well nice to meet you strife I'm off to train." suddenly Strife's hand landed on my shoulder,

"Where you think you're going little man, besides I still don't know you're name" he stared down at me.

"Im Deneb" I squeaked through my headset. Suddenly my controller began to shake, a large dark cloud had begun to gather over Mac Anu, a large ball of energy flew from out of nowhere crashing into a clock tower that stood above us, it begun to fall. I acted quickly and activated a shield to defend me and Strife

"Lets get out of here" I shouted inviting strife into a party quickly. We both turned and ran for the chaos gate charging past falling rubble and screaming players. "What's going on?" I thought as we both rounded a corner and quickly activated the chaos gate and warped to Noisy Forgotten Desert.


End file.
